Dear Journal
by DragonGirli
Summary: Makoto writes about her husband and how they met


Hello! I wanted to try something new and do a short just by one persons point of view, meaning you'll only hear them and how it effects them! I do not own GW or SM!! Like I said.. This is just something I'm trying out.. wanted to try something different.. I've set it up like a journal entry! Enjoy

* * *

October 15th,

Thinking back at it now.. I can remember how cute he was when he was mutter a thank you or a please. He wasn't the short of man to show his soft side. After all.. he was a killer. Raised to be a soldier and to pilot a gundam. Raised to not feel anything and act as if he was a robot … I'm not entirely sure why but he had shown his emotions to me (only when we were alone of course) and had opened up, giving me his heart.

It was almost six years ago that we met. It was sort of by accident. He was 18, going to school to blend in and not to be known.. like he's done so many times. I had just turned 18 and was going there because my uncle had decided it would be best for me to get a proper education.

Anyway, I had been going up the stairs as I headed back to my dorm room when I was knocked into. I lost my footing and fell backwards. Lucky he had caught me and held me close to his body. I remember blushing as I felt his strong arms around me. His dark deep blue eyes made me blush more. He grunted a 'hn' and a quiet 'Are you alright'. All I could do was squeak squeaked out a 'yes' as he steadily put my feet back on the stairs. I watched him lean over and pick up my fallen books. I took them from him while quietly saying 'thank you'. He grunted a small 'hn' again before he turned and walked off, leaving me alone at the bottom of the stairs. I wouldn't see him again for another week or so.

The next time we met was by chance as well. I was walking home from the library.. it was night time. I remember there was a full moon because it lite everything on the sidewalk and it helped me find him. He was leaning against the wall, holding his side. I could see a blood stain on the wall. Panicking I ran over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. He pulled a gun and pointed it at me. When he saw me.. he had this relieved look on his face before he passed out. I'm sure he passed out from the lose blood and probably from lack of sleep..

I ended up taking him back to my dorm and taking care of him. We grew on each other and became friends. The friendship grew into more and we adventually became lovers. I remember he was scared to make me his girl friend.. saying that if OZ had found out.. they would use me. We got into so many fights over it. One fight even lead to me getting hurt.

We had fought over it once again and I told him I was through.. that I didn't want to go through with it anymore. I ran out crying and could hear him yelling after me. I wasn't paying attention and ran into the street. A car hit me.. I slammed into the windshield and slid off the car. All I remember after that was hearing his voice.. seeing him running up to me in a panic as I blacked out.

I woke several hours later on a cot, in the hanger where he hid his gundam, hearing someone typing on a keyboard. He sitting at a table near by, waiting for me to wake while looking through his laptop. I saw his eyes lift to mine. His eyes.. they looked relieved. He stood quickly and walked over to me. He held my hand as he asked if I was alright.. and if I needed anything. Seeing him acting like this.. it made me burst out in tears. He got confused and gathered me in his arms, telling me it was going to be alright.. and that we'd always be together.

We married shortly after… and Kiyoshi was born right before the end of the war. By then I was living and traveling with him. He protested of course but I told him that we were a family.. that we needed each other. He adored Kiyo.. I remember seeing him working on Wing and Kiyo was always there with him, trying to help him by holding the tools. They had the same deep blue eyes. His friends all said that Kiyo was just a mini him. Of course they say that about our daughter Yuri as well.. Heh..

What do we do now that the war is over? Oh.. Well Hiro works for Quatre on his peace team and I take care of the children. We live in a two story house out in the woods. There is a hidden hanger under the house where Wing spends most his time now. I have no idea what the future holds.. but I know that we will be together, supporting each other as we get older. My only hope is that our children can have a better future with out a war..

_Makoto Yuy_


End file.
